In Patent Document 1, a seismic isolation mechanism is proposed for damping horizontal vibrations in a structure, in which a seismic isolation apparatus for damping horizontal vibrations is provided between the structure and a foundation thereof, and the seismic isolation apparatus has a transmitting member which transmits to the seismic isolation apparatus the relative displacement of the structure to the foundation in the horizontal direction and allows the relative displacement in the vertical direction.
In Patent Document 2, a vibration damper is proposed which is used by being interposed between two relatively displaceable members of a building to damp the vibration of the building, and in which one damper for attenuating the vibration between the two members is connected in series to another damper which when the load applied to the one damper from the two members has exceeded a fixed value, blocks the transmission of the load to the one damper.